1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cast-in object plate member, a partition plate for intake port, an intake-port forming sand core and a cylinder head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern engines have cylinders each with a cylinder head formed with intake ports in each of which a partition plate (tumble plate) is located. An airflow control valve, disposed at an intake-side distal end of the intake port, is controlled to allow the partition plate to deflect a stream of intake air to be introduced into a cylinder bore from the intake port for promoting tumble flow (vortex flow) in the cylinder bore for thereby achieving improvement in fuel consumption (see related art: Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-193469)
Also, throughout the specification, one side of a “partition plate” from which intake air, such as air and fuel gas, flows in is referred to an “intake-side” and the other side opposite to the one side, i.e., a cylinder bore side is referred to as a “cylinder-side”.